Video Games Books Spaghetti!
by Digidestined Rival of Earth
Summary: What happens when character from Video Games and Books begin to disappear from there stories and end up in a new world where they will have to join forces and save the world!
1. Hills Suck!

**Video Games/ Books... Spaghetti! **

_**Hello and welcome to another one of my fanfictions, this one is slightly based off of the Smash Bros. Series as it features characters from various video games and books series. If you're wondering why I called it Video Games/ Books...Spaghetti, I will explain. The video games and books are self explanatory, as for the spaghetti, well... you know how spaghetti is full of strings of pasta muddled up inside a bowl? Well that's what this story is, characters from some of our favourite series, joining together and fighting to save a new world. **_

**Chapter One: Hills Suck!**

**Video Game: Pokèmon Emerald.**

**Characters: May/Brendan/Torchic/Mudkip.**

May's PoV:

"One more step!" I wheezed as I lifted my left foot into the air. I was at the top of the hill past Oldale town.

Placing my foot down triumphantly on the ground I glanced over at my Torchic.

"Hey Torchic, how are you doing?" I asked, picking him up in my arms. Torchic had barely been able to breathe during the hike up the hill.

"I wonder why Professor Birch wanted us to go visit Brendan and Mudkip!" I asked. "Why couldn't it have waited until Brendan was down from the hill and on flat ground."

I looked around, trying to spot the Professors son Brendan; apparently he was doing an experiment on one of the wild Poocheyena.

"Hey, May, over here!" yelled a voice to my right. I recognized the voice as Brendan's.

He was sitting between two trees, typing on his laptop, his Mudkip was playing with a wild Poocheyena a few metres away.

I ran over to Brendan while Torchic went off to play with Mudkip and Poocheyena. "Hey!" I said, no longer out of breath.

"Hey. What are you doing up here?" he asked, patting the ground beside him, motioning for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and explained that the Professor had told me to meet him up here.

"Oh right, is that Torchic yours?" he asked, pulling out his camera and taking a few pictures of Torchic and the others (a wild Seedot had also joined the others and was now happily chasing them in circles.) playing chase.

"Yeah, your dad gave it to me as my starter Pokèmon!" I explained.

"Ok, well I guess the reason he sent you up here to meet me was so I could show you how to catch Pokèmon." he said as he stood up and pulled an empty Pokèball off of his belt.

"I'll demonstrate how to catch Pokèmon by catching that Seedot then, you catch that Poocheyena!" he said.

Brendan threw the Pokèball at the Poocheyena, but neither of us got to see if he would capture it successfully because suddenly a blinding green light shot out of Brendans computer.

The light began to suck Brendan in, he reached out his hand to me and screamed my name but my hand wouldn't reach far enough and he was sucked inside the computer.

Next I was the one to be sucked! The light pulled and pulled on my body but I slowly but effectively ran back as far as Torchic was. I picked him and Mudkip up and once again tried to run, but it was too hard.

The light finally triumphed and sucked me, Torchic and Mudkip into the computer.

The last thing I saw before the darkness came was the wild Poocheyena holding the Seedot in its mouth and running to safety.

**I know this chapter wasn't that great. For some confusing reason it's really hard to write Pokèmon fanfiction. The next chapter will focus on May and Brendan once again but after that we are going to introduce some characters from the Earthsea books!**

_Please R+R._


	2. The Leaf Magician

**Video Games/ Books... Spaghetti!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the franchises that are featured in this story.**

**Chapter 2: The Leaf Magician.**

Brendan PoV:

I opened my eyes. White, all around me is white! I try to scream but no sound comes out. I feel my head, there is no pain.

"Hey Brendan, wake up!" yells a voice before I am pulled away from my dream and come crashing back to earth.

"May!" I exclaim as I leap into the air and wrap my arms around the thirteen year old girl (come on, let's face it, those characters look way too old to be ten!) standing in front of me.

Her light brown hair blows in the wind as she wraps her arms around my waist and hugs me tightly. She leans her lips in and begins to kiss.

"BRENDAN, I SAID WAKE UP!" the voice yells once again as I am brought back to reality.

"May, what happened... all I can remember is this green light and then... darkness!" I explain as I rub my head while staring at the ground, trying not to make eye contact with May. I know she couldn't have seen what I was dreaming about but I don't want to give away the slightest bit of information about my crush on her.

"Me too, but I woke up, like an hour ago!" she said as she jokingly put her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

She gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder and began to walk.

"May, where are you going?" I ask as I hurriedly pick up my bag, which had somehow ended up on the white wisps of airs, lying beneath our feet, and quickly catch up with May. Torchic and Mudkip were struggling to keep up with me.

When I was once again walking alongside May I swung my bag around my shoulder and began to casually ask her questions.

"So, why Torchic?" I ask, referring to the fact that May had recently received a Torchic as her Starter Pokèmon from my father, Professor Birch.

"Well you see, your dad was running away from a wild Zigzagoon and he clearly needed help so I opened up his bag, which was lying on the ground in front of me and pulled out a Pokèball. I summoned the Pokèmon and it turned out to be Torchic. Your dad said we had chemistry and let me keep it!" she explained, without pausing for a breath.

"Wow!" I said as I began to blush. I turned my head away from her so she wouldn't see.

"Hey, is your laptop here?" she asked as she stopped walking and stared straight into my eyes.

My cheeks began to burn even brighter, which I didn't even know was possible, as I searched around in my bag for my laptop.

"No it's not here, sorry." I said sadly as I stared at the ground.

"Why did you want my laptop?" I asked, this time I was the one to stop walking and stare her in the eyes.

"I wanted to watch Vampire Knight!" she said, bursting into a fit of laughter, I couldn't help but join her, her laughter was like a disease that quickly spreads.

Once we eventually stopped laughing she explained to me that she had a memory of us being sucked inside my computer. Upon hearing this I began to get a very painful migraine, I clumsily waddled around for a while before I fell over and blacked out!

May's PoV:

"Brendan!" I screamed as I rushed over to the area where he had collapsed. I checked his pulse, he was still alive.

Thinking he was poisoned I reached into my bad and pulled out an Antidote. I sprayed it over his face, as demonstrated in Pokèmon School. This did nothing to help him.

I sat down next to him for a while, thinking about how this was my entire fault and if I hadn't moved to Hoenn none of this would have ever happened. My presence back at the hill had obviously played some part in the reason why we had gotten trapped in the computer in the first place.

My thoughts were interrupted by the presence of an invisible force.

"Hello, my princess!" a voice said as I heard the sound of leaves, rustling in the wind.

"Who's there?" I demanded, standing up and putting on a brave face, hiding my emotions of fear and sadness.

"There is no need to be afraid of me, I am, after all, your saviour!" said the voice.

A body began to appear from a swirling tornado of leaves, which had appeared from the thick heavy air which hung around May.

The figure was wearing a cream colored cloak with a white suit and top hat, he had a gold rimmed monocle over his right eye and a brown cane in his left hand.

"Who are you?" I asked, taken by surprise of this mysterious stranger I stepped backwards and tripped over Brendan.

"I am The Leaf Magician!" he proudly exclaimed, raising his arms in the air, making the leaves which now cluttered the ground fly around him in a spiralling motion.

"What do you want? Where are we?" I asked, I was no longer scared of The Leaf Magician but instead I was intrigued by his mysteriousness.

"One question at a time, my princess!" he said as he tapped my nose with his gloved finger.

I began to feel drowsy but I needed to stay awake. I had to stay and praise The Leaf Magician for his glory, his power and his beauty.

The Leaf Magician's PoV:

"Works every time!" I sneered as I watched the girl and her Pokèmon fall into a deep sleep.

I stayed a little while longer to watch the girl sleep, she really was quite beautiful. "Too bad she has to die!" I said as I stood up and walked over to the unconscious boy who lay at my feet.

I lifted him over my shoulder and pulled out my wand, hidden in my cane. It was pure white with a few bends and curves.

I pointed it at the girl, ready to say The Killing Spell when I decided against it, "Maybe she doesn't have to die today!"

With a wave of my hand the leaves were surrounding the boy and I, soon we were nothing but a shining ray of sunshine, travelling high above the clouds.

**Please R+R.**


End file.
